Corruption
by ForeverWovenStars
Summary: Percy was supposedly the strongest demigod to defeat the Titans. But when a strange girl arrives in the middle of Chaos.. Is Percy really the solution? Not being continued.
1. Prologue

**AU – SET BEFORE LAST OLYPIAN, AND NEAR THE END OF BATTLE OF THE LABRINTH. NO SPOILERS TO ENDING OF SERIES. **

**Corruption –**

**Prologue:**

The wind swirled and whooshed around Nico, crouched next to a stagnant river. He shivered against the cold, cursing Percy, Hades and even thinking about cursing his sister. He bit his lip before he could say it, and instead cursed Percy more.

Stuffing the remains on his lowly meal into his mouth, tears sprung into his eyes as he took a deep breath of the weather around him. He shuddered against his own will and curled over, tucking his knees under his chin and snuggling his head deep down into the made-up warmth. He needed help, he knew that. The war was a few days away from completely blowing up. And he was alone, what was he thinking?

Unaided, unprepared, Nico began to sob as the wind picked up around him. 'Please go away! Leave me alone! I just want my sister.' He knew this was impossible, Bianca herself had told him. That didn't stop the need though.

The wind screeched and howled, and Nico pulled his filthy hood up over his head. Covering his eyes, he may have missed the most curious thing ever. But the wind tugged it off, just as a small tornado sprang beside him, threatening to suck him into the air. But instead of touching him, it hovered over the river, and started to glow a mysterious yellow colour. As quickly as it came, the tornado whirled away, but appearing to have left something more solid behind, standing on the water.

Nico's eyes opened in shock, and he scrambled backwards, blinking wide at the figure on the water. 'WHO ARE YOU?' he yelled, drawing a dagger from his pocket. 'You don't want to mess with me! Believe me!' he tried to look anything less than scared, but it didn't work. The figure simply smiled, and glided out on the water, wrinkling her nose at the smell.

As she passed, she smiled again for Nico, before looking confused and walking away in a cloud of dust and sand.

Nico's eyes couldn't possibly be wider. She was like nobody he had seen before. She was purely beautiful – and he was positive she wasn't a goddess. In that moment he made up his mind.

She must be a demi-god.

* * *

**Review if you liked/hated.**

**This girl needs a name – review with your answers, and I shall pick the name I like the best, and which suits her character more!**

**Chapter One up ASAP.**

**LittleMissInvisible.**


	2. New Beginnings

**AU – Set before Last Olympian. **

* * *

**Corruption –**

**Chapter One**

"-The war is almost upon us. We have mere days before the biggest war in the history of mortal time is about to erupt. Be brave, young demigods. It will take all of you to defeat and conquer our world back." Chiron paused for a moment. "Because this is a God's world – this is a demigod's world! And no Titans will take that away from us!" The end of the speech was applauded with claps and cheers from the surrounding demigods, though they were sparse. Even though he had just given an optimistic speech, Chiron looked anything but positive about the subject. He trotted away from the banquet area to scrape some food into the offering bowl. He looked up for a slight second, just as if he was gazing to the sky to offer more thanks, when he suddenly glanced to the opening 'door' of the camp.

At the door of the camp, stood a very beautiful, elegant girl. She had cascading dark hair; flowing past her should blades and hanging low against her back. It had slight curves to it, wisps and waves and curls which fluttered as the wind pushed through them, disturbing their appearance. She had a simple face, although Chiron could not tell what shape it was. Her eyes were striking – deep green, large in her face. She had black eyelashes; so long they brushed against her cheek as she blinked. She looked around fourteen or fifteen, and at a push, sixteen. Chiron smiled: a new demigod?

He trotted over to her, beaming. "Welcome to Camp Half-Blood. Do come in and be seated!" He beckoned her forward with his hand, turning away slightly and beginning to trot back to his place at the table. But the girl was not following him, he sensed, so he turned back to find her.

She was collapsed on the ground, curled up into a ball, as if she was sleeping and had deliberately placed herself there. Her hair was circled around her, almost creating a blanket and pillow in one.

"Travis! Connor! Help me here!" The two brothers raced over, and Chiron directed them on what to do. Fortunately, none of the tables had realised what was going on, and were happily munching away at their dinners and possibly desserts. This would be easier without a lot of commotion. "Please take this girl to the infirmary. And be quiet!" Chiron shooed them away with a wave of his hand. He himself galloped back to his meal, pretending nothing had happened.

The Stoll brothers hoisted the girl between them, one brother grabbing her shoulders and the other grabbing her legs. Taking her straight to the infirmary, they placed her on a bed and informed the nurse about the issue. The girl had not awoken since being at the doors.

When the brothers had gone, and the infirmary was silent, the girl opened her eyes. Her eyes glowed for a moment, and she gasped into the stiff air, releasing a mist of condensation. Again her eyes glowed, only less brightly, and flickered until she was once again asleep.

"Why, it's a miracle!" Chiron was standing in the doorway of the infirmary, talking to the nurse on duty. "To have all injuries and illnesses healed overnight? That surely is the work of strong magic." Chiron and the nurse were smiling happy smiles and the beds alongside and opposite the girl were empty. She was the only one left.

"My dear, are you awake?" The nurse had made her way over to the girl's bed, feeling her temperature and pushing her down as she tried to sit up. The girl nodded her head, although she did think it was obvious she was awake, and not sleeping. She blinked her eyes and her eyebrows knitted together. She opened her mouth once more, but this time nothing came out. She choked and spluttered, her eyes growing bigger and bigger in her head. She coughed, her lips forming words that her tongue could not comply.

The nurse calmly handed her a glass of water sitting on the side. "Just a bit throaty, dear, you slept a long time." Chiron's head did not move from the girl's face.

Eventually, after gulping down the water in three sharp swallows, the teen coughed again, but this time, more forcefully. "Where am i?" she asked. Her voice was sweet and simple, with a sort of musical note behind the way she said it. But it was more than that – it was pure.

A person less-voice answered her, before Chiron could have the chance. "Camp Half-Blood." The person entered, and stood, leaning against the cabin door. It was Connor Stoll: the boy who had helped carry the girl into the infirmary in the first place. Connor waded his way over to her bed, to the stunned looks of the nurse and Chiron. Connor took the girl's hand and kissed it lightly on the back of the palm, bending like knights do to maidens. "I'm Connor," he said, releasing her hand and bowing his head to her. "May I ask what your name is, or shall I just call you Beautiful?"

Chiron and the nurse bit back laughter as 'Beautiful' sat startled. Moments trickled on, and Connor started to shift slightly from his kneeling position. "You know, this kind of hurts." He shrugged.

The startled girl looked from Chiron to the nurse and back to Connor wildly, her eyes growing more and more distraught with every ticking second that passed. With a whimper, she opened her mouth and squeaked out, "I don't know." The silence that followed was none-to-good.

"Right then, I best be off…" The nurse quickly scuttled away from the bed, hurtling herself behind a curtain and collapsing on the small bed. A few minutes later, snoring was to be heard around the cabin.

There was an awkward silence between the two males and female. Finally, Chiron coughed when he could not bear to see the look of discomfort across the two teen's faces. "Connor, perhaps you should leave, you'll miss dinner." With a look that could simply not be denied, Connor leaped up and scampered out of the bunkhouse, although not before turning back and winking at Beautiful once more.

Chiron looked from the door to the girl quite expectantly. He chuckled before saying, "now that's not something I've seen before." He turned to face the girl and clumped his feet expectantly, wanting her to say something. She just stared up at him with her big eyes, curious and full of nervous anxiety. "If you don't mind me saying, I'd rather not let Connor keep on spreading that your name is Beautiful, so, do you have any idea what your name is, at all?" Chiron prompted her.

The girl sat in hard thought for a few moments more. The look was spread all across her face; her confusion was nothing short of worrying. Still, Chiron waited patiently, not wanting to push her beyond her own knowledge.

The girl struggled against her own mind, pushing barriers and overthinking terms. Shaking out her hair, she answered in a smooth voice, that didn't even sound like her own: "Nadia." She faltered for a second and then nodded her head happily. "Yes, Nadia." She smiled and her face lit up. You could see why she was called beautiful.

Chiron smiled back at her. "Wonderful. Now if you're feeling better, I can take you to have some dinner. You slept almost a full twenty-four hours without food." He inclined with his head and Nadia peeled back the bedcovers and trembled to her feet, unsure of anything. When she had found her bearings, she followed Chiron's hooves and went out into the courtyard and next to the large twelve tables.

Chiron was talking to a tall boy with an upturned nose, and a mischievous smile. He looked somewhat familiar, but still Nadia hung behind, embarrassed about meeting somebody new. Chiron eventually turned around and trotted toward her, and for once he noticed how at ease she was for being a new half-blood. She hadn't asked any questions about the camp so far – which was odd. Usually when a new camp member is added, all they ever do is ask questions. Except Nadia was different.

"Well, without further adue, I would like to introduce you to your new councillor. You'll be staying in the Hermes Cabin until you get claimed by your Godly Parent. This is Travis Stoll, and don't worry, he won't bite." Travis and Chiron shared laughed and Nadia giggled by herself. With a nod, Chiron pounded off, over to the buffet table laden with food.

Travis looked Nadia up and down, scrutinising her. After giving her a long look, he smiled and gestured for her to join him at the Hermes table. "Come on, you look hungry. Just come and sit with the family, I'll show you around after." Nadia smiled her thanks and together they made their way to an empty spot on the long bench.

The Hermes Cabin's table was definitely the longest, and fullest. It was swarming with children, ranging from all about eleven going up to sixteen. There were the odd ones who were older or younger than the usual campers, but this seemed normal here. Nadia nodded to each of them who made eye contact with her, because many of the boys did. Travis motioned for her to sit next to him and she did, tucking into the food that was placed in front of her happily.

"So, tell me." Travis mumbled to her with a mouth full of what looked like mince and dumplings. "What do you think of Connor?" he winked and stuffed another forkful of food into his mouth.

Nadia looked confused for a second, tilted her head to the side. "Connor?" she questioned, raising a delicate eyebrow at him. Travis gulped his food down quickly to answer her.

"My brother. You know the one who visited you like twenty minutes ago?" Travis pointed down the table to a tall boy with the same dark hair as him. _Ahh, that's probably why I Travis looked familiar, _Nadia mused, placing a tiny amount of food in her own mouth.

"He seems nice." Was all she answered, and Travis was too busy shoving all his food into his mouth at once to say anything more.

"That meal was deeeeeee-licious!" Travis laughed as he skipped away from the table. His roommates around his agreed, all heading toward a sort of arena area. Travis nudged Nadia to keep her up with him, pulling her over to a brown haired girl with pretty green eyes. "S'up Katie, kill any monsters with your flowers today?" Travis joked, pushing her with his shoulder.

"Shut up, Travis! Do anything productive today, or did you just make crappy jokes like that?" the girl Nadia assumed was Katie, snapped back. Katie swung her fist back to pelt it onto Travis' arm, but Travis was too quick and jumped out the way.

"Damn, didn't know you flower girls got so feisty!" he yelled as she stormed away, and his face melted from a grin to a look of bliss. He watched her leave, unconsciously slowing down to stare at her longer. It was only when Nadia coughed did he continue walking, putting his head down to hid his blushing face. "I don't know what's going on, Percy just got back a few days ago." He mumbled to himself, rushing toward an empty seat around the arena stage.

A fire was crackling in the middle, and all campers were whispering together, nervous about what news was about to befall them. Nadia wasn't speaking to anyone; her eyes had fallen on the open fire, watching the flames dance and shake. It was a colour Nadia had never seen on a fire before, a sort of green tinge echoed around the edge of the flames, and got more yellow into the middle. It was staying low against the ground, but whenever someone spoke too loud, the flames would rise a little higher, and Nadia wondered why this was.

"It's enchanted." A girl to Nadia's left told her. "It reflects the mood of the campers at night. I'm guessing it's green because we're all a little nervous." The girl smiled at Nadia although she could not see what she looked like in the shadows around them.

"Interesting." Nadia responded, smiling graciously at the girl.

"I'm Taylor." The girl said, and Nadia heard a tinge in her voice, almost like a smile itself. Taylor reached out her hand to find Nadia's in the dark and shook it.

"Nadia." Nadia said back, squeezing Taylor's fingers with her own.

"Campers!" Chiron's voice sounded all around the arena, shocking everyone into slow silence. Chiron laughed as the flames behind him grew taller and yet more green. "Do not be alarmed, this is not a business sort of meeting." Immediately after saying this, the flames dulled to a darker green, flickering blue in places.

There were hushed talks around the whole arena, and Chiron silenced them with a cough. "I just happened to see that since tensions are running so high within the camp, it would be a good idea to do this." He sought Nadia out in the crowd and smiled at her. "Also, it would be a nice welcome back for our campers away on quests." A small round of applause rose and somebody shouted out: "PERCY AND ANNABETH!" while the rest of them giggled. Chiron waited until all was quiet before finishing his final sentence:

"We're going to have a final game of capture the flag before we go to war."

This was answered with cheers all around the arena, clapping and various amounts of happy chorusing from every single camper.

"Now everybody gathers your brothers and sisters, we're going to play a little differently this time."

* * *

**Please review! **

**Which godly parent do you think Nadia has?**

**And thanks to Lexi who put forward this awesome name (:**

**LittleMissInvisible. **


	3. Capture the Flag

**Corruption -**

**Chapter Two**

"What's capture the flag?" Nadia hissed to Taylor, the smiley girl who she had sat next to during Chiron's announcement. Now that torches were being held up and fires were being lit everywhere, she could finally get a glimpse of what Taylor looked like.

Taylor was a shorter than Nadia was, only coming up to her chin, and had deep, strong brown eyes that were now glittering with the light shining around them. Her hair was the polar opposite of Nadia's – whereas hers was long, dark and wavy, Taylor's was blonde and poker straight, cutting off just at her jawline. She was prettily pale, like Nadia, with a hint of pink blush around her cheeks, skilfully masked by a layer of foundation and powder. She was pretty, but wasn't as striking as Nadia, and she didn't necessarily look like other American girls at the camp. With the heavy eye makeup and blunt bob, at first glance Nadia would have assumed she was bad news and kept away from her. But from upon hearing her voice, the sweet innocent quality to it, Nadia doubted Taylor could swat a fly from the air and not cry about it afterwards.

Taylor stared at Nadia in amazement. "You'll love it. It-" Taylor was cut off when Connor Stoll skidded to a halt next to her, abruptly opening his mouth and continuing. "It's where we spilt into two teams and try to capture the other team's flag in the woods." Connor gestured to the woods with a jab of his thumb behind him. "it's really good fun, but Chiron's changing the rules for today, I don't know why…" he mused for a second, but was brought back when Taylor cleared her throat. Connor shrugged. "Well I don't know what the change is, Chiron hasn't said anything about it yet." He nudged Nadia and winked in her direction. "Just stick with me in it, though, I'll keep you safe." His eyes sparkled with promise.

"OK, thanks Connor, you can leave now." Taylor said, not sounding at all harsh with her sweet-as-apple-pie voice. Connor looked surprised to see her standing there, practically dropping his whole head down to look at her. "Wow." He said, bashfully, "you're short."

"Demigods!" Chiron's voice boomed over the muttering voices of the other teens in the area. Immediately, silence fell over everyone. The crackle of the fire was the only sound. "Instead of our usual two team game, we will be sticking with our cabins tonight." A low moan was sounded throughout the crowd: nobody seemed happy at this but a few. "I know, I know it seems unfair with the sizes of the cabins. But this will bring out the best in you." He glanced around everybody. "And since we are playing this way, there will be no flag. Instead, each cabin councillor will be given a piece of fabic, attached to their helmets, which must be stolen from every councillor apart from your own. The cabin which gets all of the pieces of fabric, wins. Now get into you cabin groups and get armed! Counselors, come to me for your helmets."

"I'll see you later than, Nadia?" Taylor asked, shaking Nadia from her own daydream. "Yes, of course." Just before Taylor was about to turn away, Nadia stopped her. "Taylor waits! What cabin are you in?" Taylor turned, but only started walking backwards. "Apollo! You?"

"Hermes."

Their conversation was cut off by shrouds of kids walking through them. "I'll tell you what." Connor was still standing next to Nadia, and had begun talking again. "I feel especially sorry for Percy, he's the only one in his cabin." Connor was pointing towards a handsome tall, black haired boy with sea-green eyes. Percy Jackson, the boy who had just returned from a quest. Nadia could see Travis, Connor's brother, giving him a high five from where he was standing with Chiron. "He looks nice." Nadia said to Connor.

Connor let out a little cough, drawing Nadia's attention to him once more. "See that girl near him? That's Annabeth Chase, and everyone can tell, one day those two are going to be an item." Nadia could see no reason why Connor would have told her this, apart from the fact that he just liked telling people stuff. Or that it was a secret that practically every camper knew, and he wanted to keep her in the know. She was thankful for that.

"Aren't you cabin councillor too?" this thought had just occurred to Nadia and she asked him. "Ah yeah," Connor replied, "It should be more interesting this way. We're both councillors, and everyone knows it, it will just be funnier when they try to steal my fabric and I haven't got one." He laughed to himself, and Nadia joined in too. It was a good idea.

Nadia followed Connor through clusters of people to these sorts of sheds, where armour, helmets, and a large amount of weapons were being held. She kept still while Connor carefully adjusted things onto her. In the end, he let her pick her own weapon as he said "he couldn't pick it for her". Nadia didn't want to keep everyone waiting, so she picked up a very long sword, that every inch of was covered in dust. "Interesting choice." Connor had breathed when he saw it. She couldn't help but notice his small dagger in comparison to her weapon.

They joined the rest of the Hermes team outside the forest, where other cabins were standing, to each their own. Travis seemed to be giving the team a pep talk, and looked glad when Connor and Nadia joined. "…and we are going to win this time. I can feel it." Travis nodded at Connor, who whispered to Nadia, "we never win, absolutely anything. Even with a cabin this big." As Nadia looked around, she could see that indeed, their cabin was almost three times the size of most of the cabins, they had about fifty or sixty people, all of different age ranges. There was even a boy who looked as young as nine, tightening his armour so it wouldn't slip to his knees.

Suddenly, cabins were moving forward into the woods. On the sound of Chiron's horn, they were to start fighting, but for now, they needed to separate the groups first. Within ten minutes of walking, Travis and Connor seemed satisfied and they stopped next to a brook and a large rock. They waited, hearing Chiron's horn in the distance start to sound. "GO!" Travis and Connor yelled in sync, which sent each cabin member running off in opposite directions. Connor ran past Nadia grabbing her hand, as she was still standing shocked still by the rock.

They raced through the wilderness, Nadia struggling to keep up with her heavy sword and shield. They were running for minutes when Connor skidded to a halt, ducking behind a large leafy tree. Nadia followed, peering round the bark. A group of people from the camp were there, brandishing shields and weapons, just like Nadia and Connor.

"Apollo's cabin." Connor whispered, "They decided to stay put and guard their counsellor, other than have the counsellor fight with them." He shook his head. "Stupid move."

"What do we do?" Nadia breathed next to him, not even out of breath. Connor turned to her. "I'll distract them. There are only two people on guard, it should be easy enough. Lee'll be easy to deal with, he's their counsellor." He turned to Nadia, "you can take him, yeah?" Nadia was agreeing before she had even processed the words.

"OK, I'll go round the front and you go round the back. Take him by surprise." With that, Connor raced off, yelling a manly scream as he did so. Soon Nadia could hear the noise of clashing swords, and knew it was her time to go. She drove around the corner of the tree, from her hiding place, creeping up behind Lee with quiet footsteps. He hadn't noticed her, was too busy rooting for the other two Apollo members fighting. Slowly, Nadia snuck up on him, was almost there when – "LEE! BEHIND YOU!" one of the Apollo members had shouted out a warning. Lee spun around, wielding a medium length sword, and wasn't carrying a shield. Big mistake. Nadia knew she didn't know what she was doing, but she started fighting anyway. She lunged, knocking her sword into Lee's armour, striking him back a step. And again, hitting and clashing until he himself raised his sword and began fighting back. It was a blur of metallic and bronze, with the little slip of red on the back of the counsellor's helmet. Nadia jumped high in the air to avoid getting hit by Lee's weaponry. She cartwheeled and danced, not even feeling slightly tired when she could hear Lee panting. With a battle cry, Nadia forced Lee to the ground, swiftly overstepping him and yanking the red tie from his helmet. "Thanks." She said coolly, jogging off to stop Connor wasting his energy. Just in time too, as he was looking like he was about to pass out any moment. "Let's go!" she shouted, running away with Connor chasing at her heels.

Nadia could feel the adrenaline pumping through her as Connor begged her for a rest. But it was too late; they had already encountered another cabin: Athena's. They didn't have the advantage of surprise here, but they still fought. They had been lucky enough to come only across the counsellor and a team mate, and they had been tactful and thought it better that the counsellor moved from place to place. Annabeth, the girl that Connor had pointed out before, was the counsellor, and Nadia was particularly worried about fighting her. She looked strong, and as soon as Nadia began fighting she knew this wasn't going to be easy. But Connor had quickly winded the Athena cabin mate, an oldish boy whose Connor said name was 'Daniel'. With Annabeth alone, they each took turns swiping at her, and Nadia could see the burning to competition in her eyes as she thought she was going to lose.

Nadia waited until she was having a dagger-on-dagger fight with Connor before skilfully swiping her feet out from under her with a kick of her foot. As she was going down, Nadia grabbed the helmet from her head and yanked off the yellow tie, dumping the helmet next to its wounded owner.

Connor helped Annabeth up and apologised for being so harsh, but Nadia was already itching to get to the next one, and then the next, and then the next. Connor had no choice but to run when Nadia ran, leaving Annabeth to blow a horn to call Athena's lose and to call the cabin members out of the woods

The next two were easy, sneak attacks, no fighting even involved. They had been lucky enough to walk right behind Charles Beckendorf, Hephaestus' counsellor and steal his blue tie even without him noticing. Nadia doubted he would have even realised had it not been for Connor patting him on the shoulder and saying "good luck next time." The next one they took was Dionysus', knocking Castor over and swiping it within a minute.

With four ties, they felt victorious.

There was just one that Nadia really wanted to get: Percy Jackson's. He couldn't be that hard, he was the only one in his cabin after all, and had no one to back him up. But they couldn't find him, and soon it was growing dark.

"Maybe we should just call it quits, who knows, the rest of the cabin may have got some." "Maybe" was all Nadia replied. They were about the give up when they came from behind another tree and spotted Travis and Tyler, another of Hermes' boys, talking tactics. They were keeping their voices low and kept peering from behind a rock. Connor and Nadia joined them, and were filled in on the plan.

"Percy's just over there, sitting by the lake; he chose a good hiding spot."

"It won't be too hard with four of us now, but he's a strong fighter."

"Well what are we waiting for, let's go!"

"Wait, where's Nadia?"

The three boys looked around and could not see her anywhere. "Let's just go without her then," Tyler said gruffly, and the Stoll boys nodded, jumping out from behind the rock.

They were surprised when they jumped out, because instead of just seeing Percy sitting by himself, Nadia was with him. Percy was smiling because he could clearly hear what the three boys had been planning from behind the rock, but he hadn't suspected Nadia.

She was holding his purple tie in her hands, beaming up at him gratefully. Percy laughed when he saw the three boys confused expressions. "I wasn't up for the fight, my shoulder's killing from holding a sword for too long." He retracted his shield into his watch. "And I've got several deep slashes on my ankle that could do with a looking at. Really, it was great to be able to just give it to you." Without saying another word, he walked off. Tyler, Travis and Connor were astonished. "It's not like Percy to do something like that." Travis mused aloud, with Tyler and Connor muttering in agreement.

"Oh, it must just be me then." Nadia smiled widely, and skipped away, beckoning the boys to follow. The boys were amazed, and slightly mystified. There was something about Nadia. Travis could see why his brother liked her, and they'd only known her properly for a few hours. They followed her willingly, just ten minutes later coming out into the stadium once again.

They were the last to arrive; it seemed all the other cabins had been beaten long before. Nadia could see Percy shaking his head, a confused expression across his face. Nadia didn't know why, but when she waved at him he seemed to be slightly shocked by her, and stumbled away to find Annabeth.

"Right, let's count how many we've got then." Travis started, gathering the Hermes' cabin into a circle. Nadia pulled out the five from her pocket, and some other chucked one more in. Apollo, Hephaestus, Poseidon, Dionysus, Athena and Ares had been caught. Travis pulled his off the back of his helmet, rounding the total number of ties up to seven. With a cheer the cabin raised their arms in the air, calling for Chiron. "Boy, oh boy, we won! I can't believe we won, we never win!" Travis was screaming and hugging each cabin member, Connor had never seen him so happy in his life. Apart from the time of course, Katie hadn't been horrible to him in one sentence.

With seven ties, they had won. The Ares cabin had captured Aphrodite's tie, and Apollo had captured Aphrodite's, but Hermes had caught the most. Nobody could believe it; Hermes had never won anything as much as they tried!

"It's all thanks to Nadia!" Connor had yelled, throwing her up in the air. Taylor had come over to congratulate her, but after that, all the cabins were sent to bed. All the counsellors that Nadia had stolen the tie off had come up and congratulated her too, all except Percy. Nadia didn't have time to wonder why, and simply put it off by thinking he was simply a sore loser. She was shown to her cabin with them chanting her name, and Nadia was feeling happy for the first time since… a time she couldn't remember.

Nevertheless, Nadia bundled herself up into the girls' side of the Hermes cabin, into her bed. The others called out goodnight and she joined in too, and then, the light was shut off and she was plunged into darkness.

**Review? Reviews make me happy. **


End file.
